A Valentine's day date
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: I wrote this back before Valentine's day started (And wow am I late) I decided to post it since I like how it turned out. So Valentine's day was when Centipede and Miss Spider's very first date took place. It was the day the two would never forget.


After a week of waiting, Valentine's day was finally here. It was also Centipede and Miss Spider's first date. Miss Spider wanted to go outside during the night to see the stars, moon and the Bethesda fountain. It was Miss Spider's idea of a date and Centipede agreed to it.

Centipede was now waiting outside of Miss Spider's door. He was wearing a tux and was holding a bouquet of red roses. He felt a bit tremulous, but he did his best to remain calm. He takes a deep breath and knocks on Miss Spider's door.

"H-hey Spidey. You ready for our date?"

The door opened and Miss Spider came out. She was wearing a light green beret and scarf. She had light blue eye shadow on and black lipstick. She spoke to Centipede gently with her French accent. "Hello Mr. Centipede. Are you ready for our date?"

Centipede stared speechlessly at Miss Spider for a few seconds, his face turning nearly as red as a tomato. He snapped out it and handed her the bouquet. "Yeah Spidey. This is for you."

Miss Spider took it from him and kissed him on the cheek. She sniffed the roses and smiled. "These are beautiful, Centipede. Thank you very much."

Centipede blushed tomato red all over again. He placed a hand on his cheek and smiled as big as he did back when he received a cheek kiss from Miss Spider for the first time. "Y-you're welcome."

"Now Mr. Centipede, lets go to see the fountain." Miss Spider took Centipede by the hand and they left to go outside.

After Miss Spider opened the door, she smiled at the sight. The stars were shining and the moon was full. As she and Centipede took a walk together, the air smelled like chocolate and there were lovers around everywhere holding each other by the hand, hugging, kissing, and giving each other Valentine's Day gifts such as boxes of chocolate, bouquets of flowers and love letters.

"Ya know Spidey..." Centipede mumbled. "This holiday meant nothing to me before I met ya."

Miss Spider blushed slightly and turned to him. "Oh Centipede, this has to be one of the most romantic things you have told me."

She gave him a cheek kiss, and some of her black lipstick ended up on his face. He couldn't stop smiling at the moment.

After the couple made it to the Bethesda fountain, they smiled at the sight. There weren't any other couple there other then Centipede and Miss Spider. It was quiet outside and the stars were shining bright.

"Is it not beautiful?" Miss Spider said as she gazed at the sky.

Centipede looked at her and smiled as he saw her gazing at the stars. The way she smiled so gently, the way her golden eyes were shining and the way she spoke.

Centipede trembled as he spoke to the spider. "I'd say the only thing more beautiful than this place is you."

Miss Spider stopped looking at the sky and gazed into Centipede's blue eyes. "You really think so?"

"No Spidey." he placed a hand on her cheek and gazed back at her. "I know so. All my life, I have never felt so in love. I never got such a feeling until I met you."

"I must admit Centipede." Miss Spider said, leaning in closer to him. "You do have your flaws.. but I do not care. I will always love you."

"Why do you love me exactly Spidey?" Centipede started to pull away lightly. "I mean, we had so many problems. I'm loud, I annoyed ya and when we first met you hated me. I feel like I don't deserve someone as brave, beautiful and kind as you. Why is it that you love me? Why not anyone else?"

"Because I know you," Miss Spider said as she started to lean in closer to him again. "I love you as you are. I am willing to accept you as you are. I could not imagine myself being with anyone else other than you."

Centipede started to lean in closer to Miss Spider's face. "Miss Spider..."

"Centipede..."

The two bugs started to kiss under the moonlight and the stars five seconds. After they broke the kiss, they couldn't stop looking at each other.

"This night... it feels so memorable...," Miss Spider sighed deeply.

"Yeah Spidey." Centipede smiled. "This is the best night."

"Will we go on another date again?"

Centipede winked at the spider. "Ya know it."


End file.
